Yes
by TheCatEyedLady
Summary: No turned to Maybe and now Maybe turns to Yes. There is no need for words any longer. Katherine and Elena both know the unspoken answer.


Katherine had watched Elena's every step from the shadows, in part because though she knew how much she'd gotten under her skin, she wanted to actually isee/i it. She drew pleasure from the way Elena would walk into her room with a mix of apprehension and the shadow of hope, and how disappointment mixed with relief when Katherine was nowhere to be found. She found delectable the way Elena seemed absent-minded when she was with Stefan, the way she nervously assured her friends that everything was fine and under control, or how every time she went inside a shop, a cafe she didn't settle until she'd been certain Katherine wasn't currently there and hadn't sown discord in her life by impersonating her. Which to be fair, Katherine ihad/i been impersonating her, but the she knew the most twisted way in which she could get to her, was to let her imagine the worse, to let the seeds of paranoia grow. And of course, after their encounters, let Elena's obsession with her grow. She knew Elena was still thinking about Katherine's fingers on her skin or the way her lips had just barely brushed on the shell of her ear when she'd whispered an amused response to vervain threats, because Katherine was still thinking about it too.

In fact...

The other part of her, even if she'd tried to deny it, was observing Elena because she couldn't help herself. The inevitable pull between them kept drawing her back in, fuelling her desire to conquer. And if, it had started out as a spiteful move against the Salvatore brothers- if they wouldn't have her, she'd take Elena from them, for herself, until they bent to her will once more-, it had grown to be something that wasn't about them at all. She was beginning to want this for what it was, not just for what it would cause. Isobel had called it genetic curiosity, but it was so much more, and Katherine had understood that the moment she and Elena had come face to face for the first time. The similarities, the differences. Superficially perhaps there was a note of narcissistic attraction, but below the surface, it was also about what surrounded them both. It wasn't even a pull to bond with her, it was something much more... seductive. Dark and hypnotic. The forbidden fruit; Elena was Eve and Katherine the snake, both aching for a bite. But she had to wait until it was ripe.

She didn't have to wait long.

Several days had passed since their last encounter, and Elena seemed to only grow increasingly agitated rather than relax. There wasn't an hour of the day where she didn't think of Katherine at least once. The woman had poisoned her mind, and there was nothing she could do about it. No matter how hard she tried to fight, she always came back to the way her heart raced as Katherine had touched her, the words she'd uttered with a little smirk. But it was too late now, Katherine was in her veins, and there was nothing she could do about it. Elena hated herself for it, for playing into the woman's mind games. Things were made that much harder by her false break up with Stefan, she felt so vulnerable now that he wasn't there with her every night. More unnerving yet, was the fact he wasn't actually at the forefront of her thoughts. Every time she bathed or got ready for bed she'd stand in front of the mirror, staring for several long moments as she thought about that night, how she'd ilet/i Katherine get close to her, touch her, and look at her naked body. And every time, her hands twitched slightly with the desire to go reproduce those paths taken by the vampire's hands, but Elena suppressed it, turning away to avoid the sight of her skin growing flushed or her nipples growing hard. She liked to think of herself as open minded, but this went well beyond the realms of exploratory fantasies, and straight to the kinky twisted scenarios. Every night, she'd turn away pridefully, refusing to even acknowledge her urges, even if each time it seemed a little harder, took a little longer.

But not tonight.

Tonight she had lingered in front of the mirror, and when her hands had begun their now routine insubordination, she'd let them do as they pleased. She'd watched in horror and excitement as her reflection's hand had trailed from her abdomen down her prominent hip bones, brushed passed the crease of her thigh and dipped between her legs. She'd watched with bated breath as her eyelids fluttered and her lips hung slightly parted, her chest rising and falling a little quicker. Her free hand had laid flatly against the wall, beside the mirror as she fell entranced with the image of slowly pleasuring herself. She'd shuddered and whimpered and moaned as quietly as she could, while descending, like Orpheus into the darkness of her mind's own underworld.

And Katherine? Katherine had heard everything, including the faint whisper of her name. That's when she knew her recalcitrant filly had been broken in, ready to be trained, that the fruit was ripe for the picking. A smirk and in the blink of an eye, she'd entered Elena's room like a gust of wind, pressing her front against Elena's back, encircling her waist with one arm and resting her chin on Elena's shoulder, watching with a self-satisfied expression, licking her lips in delight. Elena was too far gone in her build up, body hotter than a summer day, eyes feverish. She pretended for a moment that she didn't want it as she looked to Katherine in shock, but made no move to pull away, or tell her to stop. In fact, she began fucking herself faster, her voice growing louder, causing Katherine to use her free hand in order to cup the side of Elena's face, pushing her thumb against her lips until she took it in her mouth and sucked on it. There was one thing Katherine wouldn't tolerate tonight, and that was interruption. Her eyes stayed riveted on Elena's the entire time, though not directly as it was through their mirror images, until she could resist no more, sucking at the skin along the curve of Elena's neck before she sank her fangs into the artery there. And at that point, that's all Elena needed to come, knees buckling and body spasming against Katherine's, biting down on her thumb to muffle her scream of ecstasy. It seemed every sip Katherine drank prolonged Elena's aftershocks and she couldn't tell if it was pain or pleasure or both, all she knew in that moment was Katherine.

Katherine retracted her fangs after the last spasm of Elena's body, lapping at the blood that spilled, almost as if she were cleaning it. Her skin began to heat up with the fresh blood now coursing through her veins. There wasn't a word between them, just the sound of laboured breathing coming from Elena who stood still for lack of knowing what she should do next. Or want to. Or rather, she knew what she should do and knew what she wanted to do, but both happened to be conflicting. Katherine made the decision for her, licking her lips for any stray droplets of blood as she snaked a hand up in Elena's hair, lacing her fingers into the sleek brown locks and meeting her eyes with a smirk, leaning in to kiss her. Impassioned and fierce, but slow, as one bites into the ripest, juiciest of fruits and savours every ounce. Katherine bit Elena's upper lip with blunt teeth, tugging at it before running her tongue along the contour of her mouth. And Elena? Elena kissed her back with a fervor she didn't know she had, sucking at Katherine's lower lip, then at her tongue, willingly slackening her jaw, widening the kiss. Katherine had kissed her first: she could keep her moral outrage intact, and if she were honest with herself, she was relieved she didn't have to take the decision on her own. She wasn't ready to take that responsibility yet.

Katherine pushed Elena back towards the bed, when Elena finally did take an active decision, rather than just remaining passive. Her hands wandered to Katherine's waist for a moment before sliding up her body, unzipping her leather jacket and sliding it off her shoulders. Katherine smirked into the kiss, because in that moment she knew she had Elena exactly where she wanted. Elena wasn't just letting her fuck with her: she was asking her to. And Katherine, had every intention to savour it all down to the last moment. But she knew she wouldn't be satiated until she heard Elena beg for it, and she would achieve it, all in due time. Still, she allowed herself a taste of it, because the truth was, underneath it all, yes, Katherine wanted her too.

Elena was frantic, clumsy with the eagerness of youth and inexperience as she tugged and pulled at Katherine's clothing. That was perhaps one of the most appealing qualities of human beings: their short lives made them such in a hurry to finish everything. There was an urgency to get her naked i_now/i_, to waste as little time as possible, to have her as much as possible. This was all subconscious of course, but to Katherine it, at worse amused her and at best turned her on. It went perfectly hand in hand with her philosophy in regards to those who lacked experience: it could still be just as hot if they made up for it in enthusiasm, and she had to admit, though it initially surprised her, as Elena unsnapped her bra, and demandingly tossed it off, that the younger woman definitely had the Petrova fire. If questioned, she would have feigned annoyance and irritation at this admission, but her real feelings noted this with a mixture of pride and admiration. In a sense it was iher/i that had survived, carried through the blood from one generation to the next. It was them, both simultaneously reflecting each other's pasts and futures, proving that ithey/i could and would survive against all odds. iIt's you and me against the world/i...

Katherine bit Elena's lower lip, just barely cutting it open, earning herself a high pitched sound, the kind of whimper that sprang from arousal and surprise. Her tongue lapped at the few droplets of blood that spilled and Elena sucked on the tip, finding herself enjoying the slight metallic taste and bringing up to lace one hand in Katherine's lush curls. Katherine smirked into the kiss briefly before pushing Elena down on the bed, her steely gaze locking with her eyes immediately, the smirk vanishing with a serious expression on her face as she unbuckled her belt. Her gestures were swift and deliberate, and Elena watched with an increasing sense of need as slender fingers unbuttoned a pair of tight jeans, pulling the zipper down the following second. She rubbed her thighs together slightly, the way she seemed to grow even wetter than before, not going unnoticed. Her skin was flushed a shade darker and burned to the touch as Katherine knelt on the mattress crawling on top of Elena who anxiously threw her hands at Katherine's body. Katherine humoured her for a moment allowing her hands to roam up her back and along her sides enjoying the shivers it sent up her spine before swatting her hands away. Elena gasped in protest pouting slightly which Katherine couldn't help but kiss away sucking hard on her upper lip and raking her teeth along it. She was rewarded with a quiet whimper as she pinned Elena's wrists above her head asserting her control over the situation, biting her lower lip before finding the soft skin at the junction of her neck and jaw, teasing it with her mouth. Elena arched her back with every kiss, every sucking of her neck's skin, the raking of the teeth, the bruising. She couldn't help the moan that left her lips as Katherine's mouth teased over the marks left by her fangs earlier. The younger girl writhed in her grasp and bucked her hips but all Katherine did was smirk against her shoulder before nipping along her collarbone.

With her free hand, Katherine ghosted down the side of Elena's chest, then her rib cage, passing by her waist, only to stop at her hip. She squeezed the sculpted bone firmly with her hand as she shifted her position so that she was now between Elena's legs, their pelvic regions aligned. She smirked as she heard the change in the girl's pulse and heartbeat, lingering just to let her impatience built. "Katherine" she breathed. Her doppelgänger tilted her head to the side, and lowered her hips but stopped within safe distance of Elena's. "Yes, Elena?" Elena licked her lips and narrowed her eyes somewhat. "Don't do that." Katherine bat her lashes coyly and started to pull away. "Oh I'm sorry, I was under the impression-" "iDon't!/i" "So demanding but... it doesn't seem like you know what you want to demand."

Katherine pouted in false disappointment, and her lashes fluttered in acted confusion, knowing fully her current airs would both infuriate and arouse her human counterpart. Elena turned bright red, looking midway between apoplexia, mortification and lust, like some sort of Hecate of corporeal passions. "Don't play me for a fool," she seethed. "You know exactly what I want." Katherine's grip on Elena tightened, her nails digging into her skin as her eyes seemed to darken. "Then you should know exactly what it is that iI/i want." They stared each other down, Katherine smirking, Elena frowning, a silent battle of wills raging on. To Katherine, this was just a natural assertion of her dominance, but to Elena? This was pushing the envelope too far. She'd since long dropped the act of moral indignity, and though Katherine had won- seeing as she had her pinned down naked in her own bed- her little mind games could be played by two. Elena squirmed slightly, shifting somewhat in Katherine's hold, cocking her head to the side, her gaze burning. "I do. I know that you want to ifuck/i me, Katherine, I know you want me just as badly as I do. So why don't you stop wasting both our time here and blow my mind. You... can blow my mind, right?" The question was rhetorical and provocative more than anything else, in a manner that emulated Katherine's own style, such that Katherine stared at her for a few moments in stunned silence before regaining her composure, and without any further warning, slammed her hips against Elena's.

Elena bit down on her lower lip throwing her head back, arching her spine as a muffled moan scrambled out of her throat. She wrapped her legs around Katherine, locking her ankles behind her lower back and pulling her flush against her, whimpering as their heated cores collided. Katherine's nails bit into the skin of Elena's wrists, the sting of pain blending in with the heat of pleasure and she looked up at her doppelgänger, her stomach tightly coiled. Katherine with her sharp eyes and smokey eyeshadow, glossy curls cascading down over her shoulder and a smirk that a cat having got its cream could relate to. Suddenly it seemed Elena understood why men over the last 5 centuries had fallen prey to her dangerous charm. Bewitched and aroused, Elena couldn't seem to look away, nor did she want to, vaguely catching the movement of Katherine's lapis lazuli pendant bouncing off her chest, as if keeping their gazes level amplified every jolt to her core, every twitch to her lower abdomen, every rub of their clits. Katherine too was mesmerized, though she was better at hiding it, eyes boring down into Elena's as her hips thrust into hers with speed and power not quite human but not quite supernatural yet. There was something enchanting and spellbinding about the way the younger girl was captivated by her, the way the expressions of pleasure flashing across her face, and expressed by her body were so earnest, in spite of any underlying emotions, right down to the vervain necklace rolling back and dipping into the space at the base of her throat.. Her skin glowed with a slight golden hue as it grew damp, illuminating her features her dark eyes looking more feminine than ever, and Katherine's grip relented on her wrists, reaching up with her other hand to flatten out her palms, threading her fingers with Elena's intertwining their hands. The gesture meant she was now pressed more fully against her, their breasts rubbing in a delicious manner, eliciting moans from them both.

Elena squeezed at Katherine's hands her lips parting open as her nipples, hardened and hypersensitive, overloaded with sensation from the friction. She lifted her head up off the bed capturing Katherine's lips in a hungry kiss and her entire being felt like fireworks. Katherine suddenly sped up, their bodies rocking and writhing at a vertiginous pace, building up towards the moment they'd both secretly craved for so long. Elena moaned into the kiss as she widened it, slackening her jaw wanting to taste more of Katherine, wanting to feel her tongue against hers, their lips swelling and reddening from being kissed so well. Katherine bit at Elena's lower lip with blunt teeth to hear more of those wonderful sounds she was making, as she felt arousal leaking out of her, mixing with Elena's, lubricating their movements which grew hotter and wetter each passing second. They were a tangle of limbs and a mess of lust, and they were losing sense of where one began and the other ended, blown away by the way they melted into one. Elena's pleasure was Katherine's pleasure and vice versa, muscles tensing, backs arching as build up flared inside of them both threatening to explode. Elena broke away from the kiss, tossing her head back, struggling to breathe, her eyes riveted on Katherine, sparks flying between them as the spring inside of her finally uncoiled. Her orgasm tore through her like a wild fire, moaning out Katherine's name without any inhibitions, toes curling and nails digging into Katherine's hands. Katherine looked on, not stopping, hypnotized by the sight of her doppelgänger coming undone for the second time that night, and what she saw combined with what she heard was enough to trigger her own peak. She bucked so hard against Elena that their combined hips lifted off the bed for a moment, and she leaned down to latch her lips at Elena's pulse sucking hard before, unable to resist, she sank her fangs cleanly through the skin, allowing herself a drink that seem to send ripples and aftershocks of their coming together.

Gradually their tremors died down, and they grew completely relaxed, Katherine listening as Elena's heartbeats steadied down, feeling them against her own chest. Elena unlocked her ankles, rubbing one of her legs up and down against Katherine's thigh, practically purring. Katherine, who's chin had been resting on Elena's shoulder, looked at her, intrigued. There was a surprising amount of softness in the vampire's eyes which didn't go entirely unnoticed to Elena. So maybe, there was a shred of humanity left in her after all. As they basked in their afterglow, both held each other's gaze in silent interrogations. In a sense, their respective questions mirrored each other: Are you staying? - Do you really want me to? and Will this happen again? - Do you want it to? In the end, whichever way the questions were asked, and by whomever they were asked, both girls held the same silent answer, mirrored in each other's eyes.

iYes./i


End file.
